Rylee Parry
by KatieGirl2409
Summary: Rylee Parry, Twin Sister to Pogue. What would have been different if Rylee had been there through the Whole Thing. Story better then Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Meet Rylee Cheyenne Parry, twin sister to Pogue Parry and Girlfriend to the leader of the "sons" Caleb Danvers.

Standing at 5'2, Rylee is by far the shortest of the group, spitting image of her brother. Curly wavy brown hair to just past her shoulders, piercing green eyes that can captivate anyone. Skinny but has some muscle and has a nice size rack that Caleb seems to love.

Currently, Rylee and the brothers minus Reid are waiting on the top of a cliff waiting for Reid before they "drop" in and join the party.

"Where the hell is he? I really want to join the party." Rylee grumbled as she took a step to look over the cliffs edge.

"I don't know but if he doesn't…"

Pogue was cut off in mid rant as Reid made his way over to the group.

"What's up bro's and ladies?" He joked.

"Where were you? I dropped by to give you a lift." Tyler asked as Reid came to stand by him at the cliffs edge.

"Had something to do." Reid brushed Tyler off with the short response.

"More like SOMEONE!" Rylee muttered.

"What, you jealous?" Reid smirked walking over to her side.

"You wish." She smiled as Caleb wrapped a possessive arm around her waist.

"So how is the party?" Reid asked

"Don't know, got here just before you did." Pogue said.

"Well hell boys lets drop in."

And with that Reid's eyes flamed black and he dropped off of the side of the cliff.

"Hell Yeah." Tyler screamed before he followed by dropping of backwards.

"Tyler." Caleb screamed after them.

"Don't worry Caleb; it's not going to kill us… Yet." Pogue smirked as he too jumped off.

"Damn they never listen." Caleb grumbled as he watched them one by one disappear.

"Oh come on baby, let them have their fun for now." Rylee smiled as she hugged herself closer to Caleb.

Caleb nodded and blinked. Eyes flamed black in just those few seconds.

Rylee followed suit and allowed Caleb to drag her to the edge.

Holding her breath, Rylee hugged Caleb close and jumped.

Landing seconds later, Caleb and Rylee joined the others and walked over to the party.

Rylee's. P.O.V.

"Hey baby." Katie yelled as Pogue came into her line of site.

"Hey."

"Your late." Kate spoke as they leaned in for a welcoming kiss.

"Yeah I had a thing with the family." Pogue explained as he pulled her close to his body.

Good thing everyone missed me rolling my eyes.

"So, this is my new roommate Sarah Wenham." Kate spoke as she moved to the side to reveal a tall skinny blonde girl.

"Sarah," Katie continued "This is Pogue Parry my boyfriend. Caleb Danvers and his girlfriend Rylee Parry also Pogue's Twin sister. Tyler Simms and Reid…"

"Garwin, Reid Garwin." He said as he took her hand into his and gave it a small kiss. "You know my Sarah was my grandmother's name."

Laughing at his lame attempt at a pickup line I just had to put my two cents in.

"No it wasn't Reid. It was Claudia." I scoffed as I tried to hide my laughter blossoming from my throat.

Looking over at Sarah, I tried to get a better sense of what type of person she is. But that's when I also noticed that she only seemed to have eyes for Caleb, and I began to grow very territorial.

"Come on babe," I whispered "Let's get a drink and dance for awhile."

Nodding, Caleb reached for my hand and began to pull me away into the direction of the coolers when Kira, Aaron Abbots Slutty girlfriend and the king himself walked over to where we were standing.

"So Sarah, how does one get into Spencer Academy from Boston public, I was aware that Spencer had a better reputation then that." Kira drawled out as she closed the gap between Sarah and herself till they were almost nose to nose.

"Hey Kira, why don't you get out of the girls face you whore." Reid snarled as he took a defensive step in front of Sarah.

"Why don't you back off Garwin, This doesn't concern you." Aaron snapped back as he came to his girlfriends defense.

I couldn't just stand there and listen to this anymore; Aaron was a prick and was definitely showing off his true colors tonight.

"Hey Aaron, go the fuck away. NO one wants you here anyway. So just back off."

By this time, I had made my way to the group and had put myself between Aaron and Reid.

"I'll make you a deal Ry, why don't you come home with me tonight and I'll leave your group of rejects that you call friends alone. Then we can call it even."

Before I could get a word in edge wise, a growl sounded from behind me and the next thing I know I was being dragged back into a very secure pair of arms.

"How about you leave now and I don't beat the shit out of you." Caleb barked.

"Rylee you should really keep your bitch on a leash before he attacks someone."

This time I wasn't surprised when someone lunged at Aaron, but this person caught me completely off guard.

I didn't know this man, considering that I knew almost everyone that attended Spencer. And I'm fairly sure that the boys didn't because who they knew I knew. So the main questions were, who was this guy and why would he even bother stepping into a fight that he wasn't a part of.

He had Aaron by the collar and up again a nearby tree in seconds flat.

"Listen **DUDE**," New guy emphasized by shaking him and giving him a jolt. "I do believe that I heard the girl ask you to leave. So why don't you and you're…goons leave."

Aaron began to vigorously shake his head and was very slowly much to his dis-pleasure lowered to the ground.

"So we have an understanding?" The guy asked as he helped straighten out Aaron's collar in a mocking way.

Aaron didn't respond he just quickly shoved past us all and left, not once looking back.

Gaining my composure back quickly I stepped up to the guy and glared up at him.

"Thanks for the help, but we really could have handled it on our own."

He looked down at me and laughed.

"Sure, you could have. Honey why don't you leave the dirty work to us… big boys."

I swear that the look that he gave me, sent chills down my spine and I was majorly creped out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's P.O.V.

Caleb moved so that he was behind Rylee and his hands rested gently on her stomach.

"So, what's your name?" Rylee asked as she leaned back against Caleb's warm and inviting Chest.

"Oh, guys I guess I forgot to introduced all of you." Kate giggled as she put her head into her hands. "This is Chase Collins, Sarah and I met him at the beginning of the evening."

Each guy took their turns shaking hands with Chase and when he got to Rylee, she simply nodded her head in his direction.

"Guys just got a call, we got COPS." The D.J Screamed over his mike.

Caleb nodded to everyone and they all started to make their way to Tyler's hummer.

"Anyone, need a ride?" Kate asked as she and Sarah made their way to Sarah's car parked a couple feet away by a tree.

"Uh yeah, I could use one." Chase nodded.

Kate just smiled at him and nodded. Leaning up, Kate placed a quick kiss on Pogue's lips and muttered a muted goodbye. Then grabbing Chase's hand, she jogged with Sarah over to the car.

Once the group had found their way over to Tyler's hummer, everyone quickly jumped in and gained their normal position.

Baby boy quickly started the hummer and was about to pull out of the woods when Reid noticed that Sarah was attempting to turn the engine over and wasn't getting anywhere.

"Hey you guy's ok?" Tyler yelled from the hummer as he pulled up in front of them.

"No." Sarah screamed back. "My car won't start."

Reid allowed a wicked smile to cover his face and bolted out of the car.

"Night's not over yet boys."

"Reid, get back here." Caleb shouted from the car, only to realize that Reid was already too far away to hear him.

As soon as Reid reached the car, he popped the hood up and began tinkering around with his hands. No sooner that his eyes flashed black, he shouted for Sarah to try it again and *miraculously* the car started without a hitch.

"Thanks Reid, I really I owe you one."

Slamming the hood down, Reid gave Sarah the all clear and moved to the side as she sped off.

Hastily making his way back over to the hummer, Reid pried open the driver's side door and moved to climb in.

"Move over Baby Boy." Reid huffed.

"What…no way." Tyler sulked.

"Move over baby boy." Caleb ordered from the back seat.

Tyler moaned angrily and slid over to the passenger's seat.

Reid quickly shifted into the driver's seat, fastened his seat belt and pulled a fast u turn as soon as the hummer was back into drive.

Their plans of having a smooth escape was cut off about 2 seconds into the trip when the all too familiar sound of police sirens could be heard coming up behind them.

Caleb groaned and raised a hand to rub his face.

"Guys, we have to pull over." Caleb sighed.

"Yeah, cause Harvard will so love that." Reid snickered from the front seat.

"Fine, cut across Marblehead. We'll lose them there." Rylee ordered as she looked behind her to see how close the cops were to them.

"Hell yeah!" Reid whistled. "I knew there was something that I like about you."

Taking a rather sharp turn, everyone had to hold on so that they didn't go flying through a window as Reid steered the hummer in the direction of the cliffs.

The cops following behind them blared their horn, hoping to warn the group of teens in the hummer of the impending danger up ahead.

Taking no heed to the Cops warning, Reid urged the hummer on by flooring the gas pedal.

Then one by one everyone's eyes in the car flashed black except for one.

"Come on babe, it's going to take all of us." Rylee whispered to Caleb as she turned her head to smile up at him.

Begrudgingly, Caleb nodded and aloud his eyes to flash black.

As they grew closer to the edge of the cliffs, the cop's horn warnings got more and more urgent, but it was far too late, as the hummer sailed off the cliff.

The boys worked on keeping the hummer in the air, while Rylee conjured up a thick fog to hide them from view. And from the air, they watched as the police car swerved to avoid going over the cliff themselves.

As soon as they noticed that the police were preoccupied with looking over the cliffs edge to see any sign of the car, the boys allowed the hummer to drop down behind the cops. And before they could blink, the hummer was in reverse and speeding back towards the woods.

Reid pulled a u turn that would impress a stunt team and took off.

Rylee's P.O.V.

"Oh wow, that was a rush." I gasped as air worked its way back into my body.

Reid chuckled and picked up the speed, hoping to get us home quickly and without incident.

20 minutes later that all too familiar house in the distance came into focus.

Reid pulled the hummer to a stop in front of Caleb's home and turned in his seats to say his goodbyes.

"Rylee are you staying at moms or heading to the dorm's early with Tyler and Reid?"Pogue asked me as he moved to exit the hummer.

I waited till his was busy digging for his keys before allowing myself to answer. It would be better if he was distracted and didn't know what he was saying.

"Actually I'm spending the night here at Caleb's. So he'll drive me home tomorrow." I stated as I bumped fists with Reid and Tyler and climbed out of the car myself.

Caleb decided to stay in the car and say a longer goodbye to Reid and Tyler knowing what Pogue's reaction would be.

Pogue's face as I expected dropped in record time.

"How about not. I may not mind the two of you dating, but no way in hell am I allowing you to sleep over at Caleb's house."

"Oh grow up Pogue, not like you didn't do the same thing with Kate. And plus you and I… were the same freaking age." I hollered into his face.

God, my brother knew just what buttons to push when it came to pissing me off.

"Just because I do it means you have to?" Pogue questioned me as he moved closer to me.

"Nothing is going to happen to me Pogue." I sighed as I raised my hands to rest on his shoulders. "You should know me better than that. I thought you knew me better than that."

"Fine, but Caleb I'm trusting you." Pogue ground out towards Caleb who was still too much of a wussy to exit the hummer."

Caleb nodded and held a fist out to him; Pogue smirked and bumped his fist with Caleb's.

"Later guys." Pogue shouted out to everyone as he raised his helmet over his head and climbed onto his bike before revving it and speeding away.

Laughing to myself, I leaned against Caleb and allowed a giant yawn to escape my mouth, which I tried to hide by placing a hand over my mouth.

"Come on babe, let's get you to bed."

So being as fluid as he could, Caleb swept me into his arms and used his hand to press my head into his chest.

"Go to sleep, I get you ready for bed." Caleb whispered lovingly into my ear.

Nodding sleepily, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be lulled to sleep by the beating of Caleb's heart.

Caleb's P.O.V.

Rylee was asleep in seconds, using always wears her out the most. Making that much fog to cover us wasn't easy.

So softly turning to close the door that I had exited, I turned to my fellow brothers and nodded a good bye to them before making my way up the walk and into the house.

Surprisingly my mom was waiting for me with the door open. She must have noticed my confused expression because that she quickly explained that Tyler had called to explain what had happened.

"Get some sleep; you both look like you could use it." My mom suggested.

Nodding, I gave her a kiss on the cheek and made my way upstairs to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon entering my room, I swiftly made my way over to my bed and laid Rylee down upon it. As soon as she was down, I watched her snuggle up and give a sigh of content.

Chuckling I shook my head and began removing my clothes till I stood there in nothing by a pair of black boxers. Making my way over to the large bureau, I rifled through my draws till I pulled out 2 pairs of boxers and a night shirt.

Grabbing one pair of boxers I made my way to my bathroom and began my nightly routine, I changed into the fresh pair of boxers and did a quick brush over my teeth. Chucking the old boxers into the hamper in the corner and flicking off the light, I yawned and made my way back into the bedroom.

Rylee was still right where I had left her, like a rock she hadn't moved from the position that I had laid her in. So grabbing the extra set of clothes from the top of the bureau, I made my way over to my girlfriend.

We had both seen each other naked before, so this was no way embarrassing to either of us. I mean I could stare at Rylee for hours, I knew that this person in front of me was the one whom I was meant to be with.

Starting at the top, I sat Rylee up slightly and pulled her top over her head and allowed her body to breath for a moment. So while that was going on, I then unbuckled Rylee's belt and unsnapped her jeans, so moving on to her feet I pulled the heels that she had worn off. I watched and smiled as even in her sleep Rylee showed that she was glad to be out of them by wiggling her toes around.

I guess I had been staring at her for longer than I had thought because I noticed that she had begun to shiver. So grabbing her jeans by the ankle I gave a quick tug and pulled them off of her body.

Then gripping her arms, I pulled Rylee back into a semi sitting position and draped the shirt I had pulled over her and then lowered her back down onto the bed. Grabbing a leg at a time, I pulled the boxers onto her. And during all of this, Rylee had still yet to stir. So moving quickly, pulled my comforter over her and climbed into the bed next to her. Pulling her close, Rylee cuddled into me and sighed.

Chuckling I placed a small kiss onto the back of her neck and joined her in sleep.

I was sleeping pretty soundly when I was suddenly jerked out of my sleep, when a cool chill passed right through me.

Looking up at the alarm clock, I noticed that it had been only about an hour sense I'd fallen asleep. But whatever was happening was strong, I knew that someone was using and they were using an a lot.

Feeling Rylee Stir beside me, I realized that she must have felt the same exact thing that I had felt.

"Caleb, are you alright? What's going on?" She questioned me as she yawned and sat up straight in the bed.

"I don't know but I can sense someone using heavily. It's really giving me the chills."

Rylee nodded and moved her hands to where they were resting on my back, offering me silent comfort.

"Come on babe, we'll figure it out in the morning. We really need to get some more sleep."

Lightly kissing my shoulder, Rylee slugged back into the bed and closed her eyes.

Sighing, I knew that Rylee was right. Whatever was happening could wait until the morning. No one had called so there was no immediate danger and praying hard I hoped that it was nothing evil.

Dropping back onto the bed, I curled back into Rylee and allowed the sandman to lull me into a nice dreamless sleep.

The next day I awoke to the delicious smell of pancakes being made down stairs in the kitchen. Blinking my eyes open, I gave them a quick rub to clear them of the haze and looked to the other side of the bed for Rylee.

Not seeing her, I sat up on the bed and allowed the blankets to pool around my waist.

"Babe, are you in here?' I asked as I leisurely made my way little by little out of my bed.

Giving an involuntary shudder as my feet touched the cold floor, I ran to the bathroom to grab a hot shower.

About 5 minutes into the shower, the water began to run cold so I shut the water off and grabbed the towel off of the rack. Draping it around my hips, I pushed the shower curtain to the side and took a carful step out of the shower.

Upon entering my bedroom, I was pleasantly surprised to see Rylee sitting on my bed with a tray full of delicious looking food.

"Wow, someone's been a busy little bee this morning." I smirked as I walked over to the side of the bed she was on and gave her a small loving kiss upon her forehead.

God I loved this women, it was like she knew exactly what I needed and how I needed it.

Walking away from Rylee, I opened my bureau and dug around for a clean pair of boxers and a shirt to wear for today. Then making a dash to my closet, I tugged a fresh pair of jeans off of a hanger and made my way back to the bed.

Laying everything out, I allowed my towel to drop and began getting ready for the day.

2 minutes later after I had finished getting dressed, I joined Rylee on the bed and allowed her to pass the tray over my way.

"I hope you like it; I made all of your favorites." Rylee explained to me as she handed me the fork and knife form the napkin in her hand.

And boy was she correct; she had made me all of my favorites. Pancakes, bacon, eggs and some fresh squeezed orange juice on the side.

"Wow babe, this all looks so good, but where's yours? Aren't you eating?" I asked as I took the first bite.

"I have a few bites to eat as I was making it. I'm fine; you go ahead and enjoy it." Rylee said as she pushed the tray closer.

Nodding, I began digging in. It tasted just as good as it looked; the pancakes were amazing, cooked just right.

A sudden thought hit me a few moments later.

"Hey, have you tested your blood sugar this morning?" I asked in between bites.

"Yes, I tested when I woke up this morning, I was normal." Rylee answered.

"Is your pod full?" I asked again.

"Yes Caleb, everything is fine. You need to stop worrying so much." Rylee giggled as she stole a bite of bacon.

Getting the point, I nodded in her direction and went back to my breakfast.

15 minutes later, I leaned back against the headboard and groaned.

"Babe that was amazing. But I am so stuffed; I don't think I could eat another bite."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, I knew after last night that you would need something to cheer you up and to keep your mind off it."

Rylee leaned in to take the tray away but I beat her too it. Grabbing the tray, I leaned over the side of the bed and placed it down on the floor. Then sitting upright, I pulled Rylee over so that she was straddling my hips.

"What are you doing?" Rylee gasped as she shifted.

"Just thanking my beautiful girlfriend for the breakfast that she made for me." I replied with a smirk adorning my face.

Using my leg as leverage around Rylee's waist, I flipped her over onto her back and smirked down at her confused face.

Rylee giggled moments later and attempted to get out of my grasp.

"Uh uh uh RyRy, you aren't getting away from me that easily." I sniggered.

I was just about ready to go in for the kill when a soft knock sounded from the opposite side of the door.

"Caleb dear, are you and Rylee awake in there?" My mother called through.

Obviously she had been dead asleep to not smell or hear what had been going on. Exhaling slowly as if to control my breathing answered.

"Yes mother were both awake. What can I do for you?

She took a second almost as if she was thinking of the reason that she had knocked on the door for.

"Ah yes, I just wanted to ask if you would be able to run a few errands for me in town." She called back.

Groaning, I dropped my head to rest on Rylee's shoulder.

"Sure Mrs. Danvers we would love to." Rylee countered.

I lifted my head off of her shoulder and gave her my best *what the fuck face.*

"Thank you Rylee dear. Why don't you come and see me before the two of you leave and I can tell you what I need to you to get for me." My mom responded.

And from there all was silent. And as soon as I was sure that my mom was gone from the vicinity of my hallway, I turned my gaze back to Rylee.

"And just what the hell was that?" I insisted.

Rylee turned her head away and offered up a nervous laugh.

"Oh come on Caleb." Rylee pouted. "She's your mother and she never goes out of the house. Why bother Gorman with something that we can obviously handle?"

"Fine fine, but only this once." I growled at her.

Rylee snorted and squirmed out of my hold.

Lunging towards the bathroom, Rylee gave me a look of pure victory and closed the door.

Rylee's P.O.V.

As I made my way around Caleb's bathroom, I began humming my favorite song as I undressed and made my way to the shower.

I opened the shower curtain and grasped the handle, turning it until the water was the correct temperature. Jumping in, I began my normal routine in the morning.

I was so lost in the thoughts that I hadn't heard someone entering the room till the shower curtain was drawn back.

"Ah." I shrieked. "Caleb, what the hell is your problem?"

Caleb attempted to reply but he just couldn't seem to stop laughing. As he tried to hold it in, his face began turning an unnatural color of purple.

Slapping him in the shoulder, I grabbed the towel aggressively from the towel rack by Caleb and draped it around my body tightly. Stepping out of the shower, I steadied myself as I hit a slick spot on the floor and strode out of the bathroom. Making sure to grab my dirty clothes on the way out.

Stepping up to the bed I threw my towel off and replaced it with my pajama clothes. Caleb came up behind me and placed his hands gently onto my shoulders.

"Oh come on babe, I didn't mean it." Caleb whispered into my ear.

Faking anger, I stepped out of Caleb's hold and entered his closet. Rummaging through his clothes, I began searching for any of the clothes that I had left over at Caleb's from my previous stays.

"Rylee, you can't seriously be mad at me." Caleb whispered taking a step towards me in the closet.

Hearing his voice like that, I knew that I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Allowing myself to finally let my laughter out, I spun around to race Caleb with a shit eating grin on my face.

Once Caleb saw my face, he smirked and in 2 quick steps was directly in front of me

Grabbing the clothes that I had picked out from their respective hangers, Caleb grabbed me by the hand and pulled my out of the closet.


	4. Chapter 4

Settling me in front of the bed, Caleb instructed me to life my arms up. In Doing so, Caleb lightly pulled my sleeping top from me and then moved his hands sensually down my sides.

When he reached the waist band of the boxers that he had placed on me last night, he slipped his thumbs into the inside of the elastic and gave a mighty tug. And as they pulled at my feet, I took a small step back to release my feet from there hold.

So as I stood there in nothing more than my underwear, Caleb gave me a small sweet kiss before moving over to the bed stand and picking up a small bottle of lotion.

Such a simple gesture almost had me in tears. For anyone else in the world this would mean nothing but to me it meant everything. See for some reason I have always had very dry skin. The doctors told me that it was something to do with my diabetes and that there was nothing that could be done, so every day before I'd get dressed and before I went to bed, I lotion up. And for Caleb to want to do something like this for me…makes me realize how lucky I am to have him.

I was knocked out of my daydream, when Caleb gave me a small shake and smiled at me.

"You ok in there?" He asked with a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah just thinking, you know how I get." I replied as I saw his face contort into a face that was a mix between laughter and thoughtfulness.

"That is true; you do tend to space out."

Smacking him slightly, I giggled and allowed myself to stand perfectly still for Caleb.

And for the next 15 minutes, Caleb's hands roamed expertly over my body. He didn't mean to do it, but Caleb's hands moving over my body did things to me.

After Caleb had finished rubbing lotion on me, he went over to the bed and picked up the Jeans and tank top that had been picked up for me. At first I thought that he was going to dress me, but he just handed me my clothes and allowed me to dress myself.

Following that I walked into the bathroom and applied some light make up. I used to wear makeup ever day before I started dating Caleb. But after we had started going out, Caleb had said that he didn't see the need for it and I had stopped wearing it.

For my hair, I always had trouble with it, so I just proceeded to pull it into a high messy bun.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I grabbed my sandals from their place by Caleb's bed and a light jacket to keep me warm in the cool fall air. Taking a seat on the bed I pulled the sandals on and draped the jacket over my shoulder.

When I was ready, Caleb offered me his hand and pulled me to my feet. Keeping his hand in mine, I lead us over to the door and then eventually down the stairs to the foyer.

"Mrs. Danvers, are you still here?" I asked echoing my voice throughout the Danvers over sized home.

"Rylee dear, how many times must I tell you to call me Evelyn?" She huffed playfully as she entered the foyer from the kitchen.

"Once more as always Mrs. Danvers." I replied quoting my favorite movie.

"Your good my dear, your good. But anyways, the only thing that I need you to pick up at the store is the Prescription that I put in for your father. Then just drop it off at the colony house for your father dear." Mrs. Danvers instructed.

Nodding, Caleb said good bye to his mother and lead me out of the house and to his car.

Caleb stopped us by the passenger side of his car, pulling the door open Caleb helped me into the seat and kissed my hand lightly before shutting the door. Running over to the gate, Caleb opened it before grabbing the paper and rushing back to his car.

Opening the driver's side door, Caleb slid fluidly into the driver's seat and through the paper he had grabbed into the back seat.

"Ok, so here's the plan." Caleb said as he started his car and placed it into drive. Then proceeding to pull out of his driveway, Caleb used to close the gate and led his car onto the gravel road that led to his house. "We'll get the prescription and take it to my dad, and then you and I will hang out together just the two of us until Nicky's tonight."

"That sounds like a fine idea. You and I need a day to ourselves without my nagging brother around every corner." I laughed lightly and I leaned my head back to rest against the head rest and gave a gentle sigh.

Allowing my eyes to drift shut, I was pleasantly relaxed. To my left, I faintly heard Caleb grab his phone and dial my brother's number.

"Hey, you hear about that kid that they found last night in the dells?" He asked as soon as my brother picked up on the other end.

Caleb was silent for a moment most likely listening to Pogue, when out of nowhere Caleb gasped loudly.

My eyes shot open as I looked up and followed his gaze to the car's rear view window and then to the back seat.

"Holy Shit."

There right in the back seat of the car was a darkling. It was still for a moment before opening its mouth wide and reaching out a hand towards us. And then just as quickly as it had appeared it was gone.

Refusing to turn my head away from the back seat, I faintly heard the honking of a truck before everything around me went completely black.

Caleb's P.O.V.

*That was majorly creepy*

Happy to see it gone, I went to grab the phone that had fallen in my lap to let Pogue know what had happened when the honking in front of me began.

Apparently when the Darkling had appeared, I had lost focus on my car and allowed it to swerve into the opposing lane.

Noticing that I had no time to swerve around the truck no matter which way I went. I quickly used and braced myself, Rylee and the car for impact.

And in an instant, the car exploded into what seemed like a million pieces around me.

Passing through the truck, the car began piecing back together before it swerved as it landed on the asphalt of the road. No one was around so I just parked it there for a moment.

"Caleb, Caleb man what's going on?"

Glancing down to my lap, I noticed the phone and realized that Pogue must have still been on the line and had heard everything that had happened.

So quickly grabbing the phone from where it had landed on my lap, I let out a breath that I hadn't known that I had been holding and put the phone to my ear.

"Man, there was just a darkling in the car and it was in the form of the dead kid they found in the dells this morning." I answered.

As I waited to hear Pogue's answer it hit me that I had yet to hear Rylee say anything. So keeping the phone close to my ear, I turned my head and literally felt my heart stop.

"Rylee babe, can you hear me?" I screamed.

Mumbling a quick call you back to Pogue, I pushed the end call button and allowed the phone to drop once again into my lap.

Unbuckling my seat belt, I leaned over and placed two of my fingers on her neck and checked for a pulse.

Soft and thread was not really what I had been hoping for but it was there. God it was there.

Turning her head towards me, I cursed when I noticed a huge bruise forming on the right side of her temple.

*Damn, she must have smacked her head good against the glass.*

Reaching over to the right side of the seat, I clutched the small handle that allowed the seat to lean back and pulled. Gently lowering Rylee's seat into a laying position, I unbuckled her seat belt and adjusted her into as comfortable of a position as I could from where I was.

As soon as I was sure that she was good and secure on her side, I buckled myself back up and took off.

Picking up my cell phone again for the numerous time, I dialed Tyler's number.

"Hey, do you think you and Reid could meet me at Pogue's apartment as soon as possible?" I asked as I sped insanely down the back country road that led to town.

"Yeah sure man, what's going on?" Tyler asked.

And in the back ground I could hear him rustling for his keys and kicking Reid to no doubt wake his ass up.

"I'll explain it to you when you get there. If you get there before I do, don't say anything to Pogue and try to keep him as calm as you can." I added as my eyes drifted over to Rylee who had still yet to stir.

Tyler agreed and with a quick goodbye we hung up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler's P.O.V.

"God Reid can you be any more of a pig?" I groaned as I kicked some his nasty ass boxers out of my way.

"Yeah actually I can." Reid snickered from his position on his bed.

Sighing loudly, I threw my messenger bag onto the floor next to my desk and plopped down onto my bed.

"Today, I want to do nothing but relax and study." I said and I kicked my shoes off of my feet.

"God baby boy, can you be any more of a bore?" Reid demanded as he rolled over onto his side to face me.

I was about to reply with some smart ass comment when my cell phone began to ring. Moaning, I slowly sat up on my bed and reached over to retrieve my bag.

Grunting with the effort I put into this one task, I grasped the strap and pulled the bag as close as I could, then proceeded to dig through it until I had located my cell phone.

"God what the hell does Caleb want now?" I sighed as I pushed talk. "Hello?"

"Hey, do you think that you and Reid could meet me at Pogue's apartment as soon as possible."

I sat up straighter in my bed immediately at the sound of Caleb's voice. He sounded rushed and worried, and normally this wouldn't bother me because it was how Caleb was but this time I felt that Caleb really needed our help. The sound of his voice was sending chills up my spine.

"Yeah sure man, what's going on?"

Jumping up off of my bed, I kicked Reid in the back and forced him to roll off of the bed.

As I fussed with my Keys, I listened to Caleb as he explained the situation to me as best he could without giving too much away.

"Ok man we'll see you there in a few minutes." And with that I hung up the phone and shoved it into my pocket.

"Reid, come on man get up, we have to get over to Pogue's as fast as we can."

Reid grumbled from his place on the floor and slowly picked himself up.

"You didn't have to kick me dude, you could have just asked me to get up."

"Yeah but I know you, you wouldn't have gotten off of that bed without some help from my end." I laughed as he dug around his dresser to find a clean sweat shirt.

Grabbing my jacket, I through it on and slid my feet back into the sneakers that I had just recently kicked off.

Opening the door, I waited till Reid has walked through before closing it and locking the door back up.

"So, what did our dear leader have to say this time?" Reid asked as we exited the dorms and ran down the steps leading up to it.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. But I could tell from his voice that something was seriously wrong, he also told me that we weren't to say anything to Pogue and to keep him as calm as possible when we got there."

"God, can he ever give us a straight answer, what are we supposed to keep him calm about?" Reid demanded.

By this time we had reached my Hummer and were climbing in, placing the keys into the ignition, I revved the engine and shot out of the parking lot.

Reid who had barely enough time to get in the car, grabbed onto the oh shit handle about him and held on.

"Shit baby boy, when the hell did you start driving like me?" He asked as he pulled his seat belt on and reclined into his seat.

"I'm hoping to beat Caleb to Pogue's. I don't know how far away he was when he called and I want to calm Pogue down as much as possible when Caleb does pull up."

Reid nodded at my explanation and remained silent.

The next 5 minutes of the trip that it took to get to Pogue's was spent in complete silence. Reid was busy thinking of god knows what, while I was thinking of what to say to Pogue when we randomly showed up at his apartment.

Parking the Hummer in the first spot I could fine, I looked around for any sign of Caleb's car and when I found none, I exhaled noisily.

Silencing the Hummer, I pulled the keys from the ignition and opened the car door so that I could exit. Climbing out, I waited till Reid had done the same before I clicked the lock button and heard the all too familiar beep.

We were just about to head up the stairs that would lead to Pogue's 2nd floor apartment when I heard the squeal of tires in the parking lot. Turning my head, I spotted Caleb's mustang just as he was exiting the driver's side door and making a bee line for the passenger side.

Rushing over to his side with Reid right behind me, I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face us. And was greatly surprised when he jumped at the touch of my hand.

"Dude, what the hell is going on, why are you so jumpy?" I asked as he ran a hand over his face.

"I'll explain everything when were all together, but right now I need your help."

Nodding my head, I told him that I would do anything he needed.

"Rylee's been hurt pretty badly, and I can't seem to wake her up. I know that you have more experience with healing things, sense you're always patching us and I was hoping that you could help Rylee." He explained as he started to move away from us and again towards the passenger side door.

Following his lead, I walked to the side of the car and waited until he had opened the door before I took a look inside.

Lying prone on the seat in front of me was Rylee and she looked like she had gone 3 rounds in a ring with Mike Tyson. The bruise forming on her right temple covered almost half of her face and I could see a bruise forming on her collar bone peaking just out of the top of her shirt.

"Fuck Caleb what happened to her?" I asked as I moved her head back and forth gently, trying to feel around for any tenderness.

"I told you that I would explain it to you later." Caleb snapped

"Well I can't help her hear, you going to have to carry her to Pogue's apartment where I can get a better look at her." I explained to him as I stood up straight and looked him in the eye.

Nodding, Caleb took my place inside of the door and bent down to scoop Rylee up and into his arms.

As he lifted her up and moved away from the car, I shut the door and motioned for him and Reid to follow me as I moved towards the stairs for the second time.

As we made our way up the stairs, I got to thinking just how bad Pogue was going to kick Caleb's ass for allowing anything to happen to his precious sister.

When we got to Pogue's door, Reid being the great person he is raised a hand up to the door knob and flashed his eye's back.

And as soon as he did that, the door clicked and slammed open.

Author's P.O.V.

Pogue who had been sitting on his couch biting his finger nails jumped 5 feet up off of the couch when he heard his front door slam open.

Quickly regaining his footing, Pogue ran over to the group of guys entering his home and drew in a deep breath.

"Pogue," Caleb began. "Before you say anything let's have Tyler look Rylee over and tell us what he finds, ok?"

Nodding, Pogue motioned for Caleb to lay his sister down onto his couch.

Caleb did as he was told and as soon as she was down, immediately took a step back to allow Tyler room to work.

While Tyler was looking Rylee over, Reid had moved into the kitchen and was digging around in the freezer for something frozen. And after a few minutes of having no luck, gave a small hurrah as he pulled a bag of frozen fruit out of the freezer.

Whistling for Caleb he tossed the bag over so that they would have something to help with the swelling.

After several very tense minutes, Tyler stood up from his position next to Rylee and motioned for everyone to have a seat around him.

"How bad is it Tyler?" Was the first thing thrown at him and to no great surprise it was from Pogue.

"Well the good news is that I don't think she has a concussion. I did what I could to eliminate the pain she would feel upon waking, but I can't do anything about the bruising. That's something that's going to have to heal and go away on its own."

Pogue, who had been holding his breath sense Tyler had started speaking, slowly let it out as he buried his face in his hands.

"Ok, now that that's been taken care of, Caleb would you care to explain how the hell my sister came to be this way." Pogue growled as he turned on Caleb.

Nodding, Caleb told them exactly what had happened from the moment they entered his car that morning to just until he had pulled up in front of the apartment complex.

"Rylee must have been so shocked at seeing the Darkling that she didn't have time to react when the car blew up around her. And she must have lost consciousness at that exact moment, which would explain why she couldn't stop her head from hitting against the glass." Caleb explain to the group.

"What I want to know is who the hell is strong enough out there to send a Darkling?" Reid put in from his seat next to Pogue.

"Yeah, and why he would use the form of the dead kid at the dells." Pogue added.

"I don't know guys, but what I do know is that we have to be careful. Someone is trying to send us a message, and I'm not going to let it go unanswered. Pogue, I want you to stay here with Rylee, Tyler and Reid you can go and do whatever it was that you were doing before I called you." Caleb said as he stood up from his chair.

"Yeah, and just what exactly are you going to do Caleb?" Reid snarled.

"I have a few errands to run for my mother, and when I drop off the medicine for my father at the colony house, I'll ask Gorman if knows anything."

And with that, Caleb made his way over to Rylee and bent down to kiss her gently on her forehead before straightening up and walking out of the door, effectively leaving no room for arguments.


End file.
